When Starlight Dims
by HanyouHeroine
Summary: Edward Masen is falling hard for Isabella Swan. Can he handle all her other admires? Can he win her affections? Can he take from her what she's given to no one else? RATED M, for lemons!
1. New Kids In Forks

_**A/N: In the mood for writing, and since my bike is pissing oil, i don't know how, and my old scooter gave me quite the laugh, I love the world right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry to anyone who thought I did! XD**_

_**All human, by the way. And this story will get steamy! Rated M!  
**_

**When Starlight Dims**

**Chapter One: New Kids In Forks**

**_  
EDWARD'S POV!_**

"Edward? Are you _trying _to be late for school? Because if you are, it seems like it just might work," my sister Alice called from down the hall.

Shocked out of my reverie, I realized I had been laying on top of my sheets daydreaming for much longer than I'd expected...

But then.. wouldn't you be too, if you were about to start at a new school, in the middle of nowhere?

"Coming!" I called to Alice, as I hopped up off my bed, and grabbed the keys to my Volvo; the transportation provided by my new adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

* * *

Alice and I had been separated for a while. Our parents died three years ago, and we'd both been to various foster homes and orphanages since then. We always begged to leave, in hopes that a family would take the two of us in. We were all the other had left.

Mom's and Dad's deaths had been imminent. They were both really sick, from a disease they'd caught while in Africa, trying to save the world, like they always were.

We'd had time to prepare for the loss that was most definately to come, but nothing could fully prepare you emotionally for the death of the people you love most in the world. The people who gave you life. The ones who went through the majority of your 'firsts' with you.

We'd never given them much trouble, Alice and I. We weren't like the siblings you see on TV, always fighting and telling on each other. We respected each other, as well as each other's space, but we both knew we needed each other.

Which is how we ended up in Forks, Washington. The rainiest part of the continental US.

* * *

Alice and I got out of the Volvo, and ignored the penetrating stares and gaping mouths as we made our way across the parking lot, to the main office.

"Um, excuse me?" Alice asked.

The elderly woman at the desk looked up in acknowledgement, "Yes, dears? How can I help you?"

"We're Alice and Edward Masen. We're new..."

"Oh! How silly of me! Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's new children, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied politely.

"Lovely people," she continued, "We're lucky to have them. Lucky that Mrs Cullen wanted the small-town life. Anyway, here are your schedules and maps of the school, if you come across any problems, don't hesitate to come by and ask! I'm here to help!"

"Thank you, Mrs..."

"Cope. Mrs. Cope."

"Alright. Thank you."

We walked out into the school, and found the lockers we had been assigned. After depositing the books we wouldn't need, as well as our jackets, we checked out schedules for what rooms we were to go to.

"Where are you first, Edward?" Alice asked me.

"I've got English in 104 with Mr Jamison. How about you?"

"Thank God! The same one. Well, that's a semi-decent way to start the day."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me," I retorted, light heartedly.

Rolling her eyes, she stalked away, and I followed after her. The morning passed by without incident The teachers let us keep to ourselves, but that didn't make us invisible to this horde of students that could pass for first graders, the way they were eyeing us up like shiny new toys.

It was during lunch when I first saw her.

I caught up with my sister after peiod three, and we navigated our way to the cafeteria. The noise was near too intolerable, but we'd have to grin and bear it. We got our food, and sat at a random table.

We were talking casually about the new school when the door opened and four people walked in. A blond, statuesque girl, a muscly guy with dark hair, a blond, lean, male that could only be the blond girls brother, if not twin, and...

...and the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth.

Her hair was flowing, dark brown and wavy. She was the shortest of the four, but she was curvy in _all _the right places. She had a far-away look to her eyes, and oh... her _eyes_; I could see as she neared us that she had dark chocolate pools instead of eyes.. She was so perfect..

"Edward. Close your mouth!" Alice hissed at me. Oops.

Wait... is she... SHES COMING THIS WAY!

The big, dark haired guy spoke though. "Hey, looks like our table got jacked."

"Uh." I stuttered lamely, not knowing what to say, "Sorry... we could just... mov-"

"No!" The vision of beauty protested. My God, even her voice was far to beautiful... other worldly... And then she _blushed_.. I wonder what other parts of her body flushed that delicious shade of pink.. "What I meant to say was, no, you don't have to. We could switch.." She stopped, probably realizing that the blond boy was eyeing Alice up, and she him. Then he sat next to her and they started speaking in hushed voices, that I was sure I didn't want to overhear. "Or not."

I looked directly into her eyes, and saw her doing the same to me. "Please, sit. We did steal your table, so it's the least I could do." She smiled, and I catalogued the image in my meory.

"Thank you," she accepted, sliding into the spot right next to me. Her friends did the same, and I realized I had no idea who these people were.

"I'm Edward, and this pixie is Alice, my sister."

The girl smiled, "I'm Bella. The guy ogling Alice would be Jasper, this is his twin sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett."

_Bella._ _Even her name was so, so fitting..._

Rosalie and Emmett engrossed themselves in conversation, as did Alice and Jasper. Which left me and Bella.

She spoke first. "So, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's... wet," I ammended. She laughed, and the sound was musical...

"That it is. Though, contrary to popular belief, we do get a couple odd days of sun. A year." I laughed with her, and it felt so natural.

"Have you always lived here?" I asked her.

"No. I used to live with my mom and my Step Dad, in Pheonix. But Phil's job requires a lot of travelling, and when I saw that being away from him took its toll on my mom, I decided it was time for a _tete-a-tete_ with Charlie. I mean, my Dad. He's Police Cheif Swan to the good people of Forks. So be good."

"Be good?" I scoffed, good-naturedly, "Will he shoot me?"

"No.. most likely not. But if you're not a good little boy," she bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at me, "He might not let me see you."

_Damn, the lip biting was so hot...DOWN LITTLE EDDIE, DOWN! Okay.. 'Little' isn't the right word..._

"I'll be on my best behaviour, if that's the case," I replied in a low, seductive voice. We continued talking, and eating our lunches, and I grew more and more attached to Bella. I couldn't help it...

But, like all amazing moments, it was interupted by the bell. Did I ever mention how much I hate school bells? We all stood up and collected ourselves, and Bella turned to me.

"You and Alice should join us again for lunch tomorrow," she suggested. I nodded my head casually and smiled at her/

"One condition."

"What might that be?"

"If you go out to dinner with me this weekend?" _IDIOT, MASEN! She's going to think you're a creeper, she'll never say--_

"Yes." She murmured shyly.

_What?_ "Sorry, what was that?"

"Yes, Edward. I'd love to go out to dinner with you."

"Amazing. Thank you! Well, I guess I should get to Biology, and I shouldn't be holding you up--"

"You're in Biology now? With Mr Banner?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, seeing as there's only one available spot to sit in that class, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but... you'll be my partner!" She exclaimed.

_Okay, if I thought this day wasn't going to get any better, it just did. It SOO did..._

I escorted her to Biology. Or, rather, her, me. Or , well... we escorted each other... Either way! We walked to class together! We walked in, and the feeling of the stares on my every move that had disappeared while I was immersed in Bella during lunch, was back.

I walked to the front of the class room, handed Mr Banner my transfer slip, and sure as anything, he pointed to the seat at Bella's table. He informed me that he'd need a minute before he was ready to start class, and so I turned around to head to my seat, where I saw some guy leaning over the table, talking to an annoyed-looking Bella.

"Look, Bells, if you're not available this weekend, I wouldn't hesitate to book up all next weekend just for your lovely body..."

"_Look_, _Mike, _I'm sorry, but I've told you again and again that I'm just not interested, okay! And if you must know, the reason I'm not available this weekend is because I already _have_ a date. I'm sorry, okay?"

"A date? With who?"

I took my cue and stuck my hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Edward Masen. I'll be escorting Bella to dinner this weekend." He glared at my outstretched hand, which I retracted, and after one lingering, lustful, look at Bella, he stalked off.

"Thanks for that, really."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mike Newton. He's a good friend and all.. but .." She looked at me, as if trying to figure out how to word it properly. "He's... like a _fucking golder retreiver!_"

_Alright. It's official. Bella swearing was a major turn on... I wonder what other circumstances I could have her panting that word in... STOP! EDWARD! YOU FUCKING CREEPER!_

"He's a pervert. He was completely objectifying you, right in front of your face!" She laughed lightly without humor and smiled at me.

"Hey, Edward?" She asked, grinning, but .. blushing, at whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What do _you_ think of my '_lovely body_'?" She asked, teasingly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked in my low voice, letting my gaze linger at all the right places. She audibly gulped and then nodded.

I leaned as close to her as the classroom setting would allow, and whispered in her ear, "You'll find out this weekend."


	2. Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who Alerted this story, or Favorited this story, and Reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: "I own Twilight!" "No, you don't" "Damn you, invisible dream-killer.. damn you.."**_

**Chapter Two; Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands  
**

**_Edward's point of view._**

"So, I've got a date with Jasper this weekend..." Alice informed me on the way home.

"Oh? So, you like him?"

"Yeah. He's... calming. Different. Kind of like the tortured-artist type, I like it," she smiled, proving her words with the obvious happiness in her face.

"I didn't know you had a type," I joked, "I thought you only had labels!" I always teased her about her constant shopping habits, but she never seemed to mind. It was what she loved to do; she wanted to be a fashion designer, and all be damned if there was anything Alice Masen wouldn't get if she asked for it.

"Hmph. Well, you eye-fucking Bella didn't exactly escape my peripheral vision," she mused.

"Eye-fucking? Really, Alice?"

"You were! You were looking at her like she's something to eat! You both were doing it!"

"Well, I've got a date with her this weekend, as well..." I told her, and she literally started bouncing.

"That's so cool! I wonder if she'd let me pick out her outfit..."

"No, Alice! This is only the first date; and I don't want you creeping her out... She might think the over-impulsiveness runs in the family, which it doesn't. That's just you."

She frowned, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

When our gigantic mansion-house came in to view, I slowed the Volvo and pulled into the long driveway, leading to the garage. We both got out and headed inside.

"Alice! Edward!" Esme greeted as she gave each of us a hug. _This_ is what a mother should act like; adoptive or not. "How was the first day?"

"It was awesome!" Alice squealed, "We both have dates this weekend!"

Was that really necessary?

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed, "Well, with whom?!"

"I'm going out with Jasper Hale, and Eddie's going out with Bella Swan!" Esme had a warm smile on her face, until Alice said Bella's name.

"Why do you look so shocked, Esme?" I asked, curious about her reaction.

"Bella Swan, as in Cheif Swan's daughter?" she asked.

I nodded, "The one and same. Why is that such a shock?"

"From what I've heard about her, she doesn't date.. The number of boys I've heard complaining about that while around town is astonishing!"

_Doesn't date? _"Well, I asked her to dinner, and she agreed. Enthusiastically, I might add. So, yes, she does date. Although from what _I've_ noticed today: A lot of the boys in Forks High have their heads stuck in the gutter." _Yeah, like I'm any different._

"Well, that's wonderful! I'm sure she'll be good for you, as Jasper will be for Alice." She added. "The Lord knows she needs to be contained, or she'll have every store in Port Angeles and Seattle cleaned out!"

We laughed, and I headed up to my room, dropping my backpack in the corner. I grapped my iPod, and sat on the bed, going through my playlist and thinking about Bella.

_Her dark, wavy hair.. so pretty.. her chocolate eyes.. her curvy hips, and jutting chest.. the curve of her ass in her jeans.. just asking for me to bite it.._

Damn! Mini Me was out to play...

I put my iPod down, stood up, walked to the bathroom, locked the door, and pulled my shirt over my head, which was quickly followed by my jeans. I stood in my boxers, until I hooked my thumbs in the elastic and pulled those down too.

I was hard, and I needed release, so I headed to the shower to take care of my... needs.

I turned the water on so it was fairly hot, and stepped in, feeling the water hitting my hardness. I grasped it in my hand, gasping a little, and ran my hand tentatively up and down the hard shaft, imagining Bella's small hand...

_I imagined pulling her shirt over her head. She had foregone a bra, and her titties were on display for me. I grabbed them in my hand; palming them greedily. She arched into my hands, and moaned my name. Her beautiful, perfectly round pink nipples hardened at my touch, and I pinched and rolled them as she panted breathily._

_I ran one hand through her hair, and held her cheek with the other, placing a wet, needy kiss on her lips. She moaned into my mouth and started hauling my jeans down with my boxers. She grabbed my cock in one of her hands and I groaned. _

_"Is this what I do to you, Edward?" she asked. I couldn't speak, so I merely nodded. She hummed, as she stroked me harder and tighter._

_"You're such a naughty boy... Do you know what I do to naughty boys?" I shook my head. I wanted to know. I really, really, wanted to know._

_"Well, you're my exception. I would spank you, but your cock looks way to tasty... I think I'd rather suck you off..." Bella moved down to my dick and licked the bead of pre-cum off my tip, causing me to groan loudly and buck my hips up at her. She put one hand on my hip to keep me down, and she slowly started to take me in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down._

_"Belllllllaaaaa," I groaned, when I felt my tip hit the back of her throat. She worked her tongue around my length, and cupped my balls in her hand gently._

_Then she ran her teeth along my sensitive shaft and..._

"Belllllaaaa!" I called, as I came all over the shower wall.

My God... What was she doing to me?! I'm turning into a horn-dog!

**_Bella's Point of View._**

I got home around 3:30, after going grocery shopping right after school, for dinner things.

I brought the bags in the house, which was empty, as Charlie was at work.

The whole time, I thought about Edward. Today was only his first day, yet he didn't leave my mind at all. I felt warm and tingly just thinking about him.

I'm usually not one for dating around, especially not strangers, after what happened last time... but... there was something about him. I needed to know everything there was to know about Edward Masen, and sure as hell, I would.

I took out my iPod and put it on my portable docking station, brining it down to the kitchen, to listen while I made chicken and cheese enchilatas; a favorite of both Charlie and me.

The song that came on first was 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold, which I thought was very ironic, seeing as I have been living in a shell for too long; I needed this chance to be someone different, preferably with Edward. I needed to seize the day for once in my life, and I did that, today, by opening up in that way, which I hadn't in so long.

_ I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

I needed this new chance, and I wanted Edward to help me.

I busied myself with dinner, trying to have it all done for when Charlie got home, which I did. He walked in and inhaled deeply.

"You made enchilatas" he stated.

"Yes, yes I did."

He laughed, "And what did I do to deserve you?"

We sat in relative silence, eating our food. After dinner, Charlie headed to the living room to watch a game, and I excused myself to do some studying before bed.

_Ha, studying.. sure_.

I tried, I really did. But the words were making no sense, all I could think about was Edward's cryptic remark when I asked what he thought of my body.

"_You'll find out this weekend,_"

What was that supposed to mean? Whatever it was, it left me flustered and I felt a rush of wetness in what I secretly referred to as Area 51.

_His hands were so big... and I could only imagine his tongue... I wonder what his 'measurements' are..._

I heard Charlie come upstairs to the bathroom, and then go in to his own room. I had no idea what had gotten into me, when I heard his snores and decided it was safe to proceed as planned.

I peeled the cotton boxer-shorts down my lips, with my panties, and pulled the thin white tank top up over my head. I sat in the middle of my bed, in nothing but what I was born with.

I'd never done this before, but I had read enough erotica stories and overheard enough conversations to know what I was supposed to do, so I hesitantly brought on hand to my right breast, gently kneading it.

_Oh, that feels good..._ I rolled my nipple gently, and pinched it when it erected. I stifled a scream..

With the right hand on my breast, the left travelled south, to Area 51. I ran a finger up my slit, and felt the wetness seep around. The wetness that the mere _thought _of Edward, brought rushing.

I slipped a finger into my opening and gasped. _So, so good..._

I pushed in another finger, and then another, stretching myself in a way that felt just so amazing...

I kept pumping my fingers, and pinching and rolling my nipple, alternating the left and right, and I felt my stomach tighten in a coil, but I just couldn't push myself over...

I brought the right hand to my pussy as well, and as my finger brushed against a hard nub, the amazing jolt made me realize what to do, I rubbed my 'clitoris' hard as I could, willing my sweaty body to let go, I surprised myself by panting "_Edward.. Edward.. Edwa--" _I pinched the hard clit, pumping my fingers in hard, and the coil sprung, throwing my into my orgasm, sweeping from the top of my head, to the tips of my toes, in the most delicious rush of warm and pleasure...

_Ugh. Why hadn't I ever done that before?_

Right. Because I never had Edward Masen to motivate me.

**_A/N: So, what do you think? I'm going to be a TEENY BIT too open here, and say that I've only, well, done what Bella did, and I've never even SEEN a dick that wasn't on TV, or online... And no, I'm not a prude, I'm just young, and inexperienced. So, did I do horrible? Or not? _**

**_Opinions are motivation! And the green button would love for you to click it!  
_**


	3. Vans and Hospitals

_**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I am in no way, shape, or form, trying to take them from her. I'm just screwing around with them.**_

_**A/N: I got a MacBook. A MACBOOK! I'm so happy. So, it's easier to write, because my other computer is HUGE and tucked into a corner at an odd angle. but I like this. Sitting at the kitchen table, with my tea, and my music. And Charlie the Unicorn. If anyone hasn't heard of that, go watch it on Youtube. It's fricken hilarious. ANYWAY, on with the show!**_

**Chapter Three: Vans and Hospitals**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

In the words of Kidd Rock, I'm living this life in a slow hell. All the time, I was thinking about this guy I don't even know! I was being driven nuts constantly, by Charlie asking if I'd seen Jacob lately. I mean, come on, you don't expect me to go running after the guy I caught cheating on me with Leah Clearwater.

One thing I can't stand: Cheaters.

Yeah, he was sorry; aren't they all? But he can't expect me to take him back. I put my heart out there for him, and he completely threw it away, no questions asked, no comments made. Case closed.

Actually. There is a question to ask. _Why am I putting myself out there again?_

Normally, I totally wouldn't do this. I wouldn't be panting after Edward Masen, because that wasn't a Bella thing to do, as Rosalie would call it.

But I knew the answer to my question. It was because I wanted to. I'd do anything to know more about Edward...

It was 6:30 AM, and I was laying in my bed, thinking about Edward. I mean, when was I not? But I knew I had to drag my butt out of bed, so I headed for the shower.

The hot water served to ease the aches and pains out of my muscles, but it couldn't clear my mind.

After drying my hair, I went to put on my dark blue V-neck blouse, and a pair of dark blue skinnys. Pairing it with my Converse, I was ready for another day at school.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, and got out of my truck. It was a slippery day, and that worried me. Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated.

Sure enough, I almost slipped as I walked around the back of my trusty Chevy. I grabbed on to the side, to keep my balance, when I caught Edward's eyes, locked on mine suddenly.

His face was a mixture of shock and fright. I didn't understand it until I heard the screeching sound of tires, and turned my head.

Tyler Crowley's van was skidding side-on, toward me.

My whole body froze, so I couldn't jump out of the way. I covered my head with my arms and waited for the final blow. I took one last breathe, and waited.

But the van wasn't what hit me.

I suddenl found myself on the ground, my head tender from the impact it made with the cold hard, asphalt. The world was spinning before me, and for a minute I couldn't make out who was panting into my hair, holding me down, until he whispered frantically, "Bella?! Bella, are can you hear me?!"

Edward had just risked his life for me.

But why would he do that?

I didn't have time for my musing, as the darkness was swift to overwhelm me.

**Edward's Point of View.**

Seeing that van skidding toward Bella, I couldn't form a coherent thought, except _Not her._

I wished I had super speed, or strength. I wished I had telekenesis, so I could move the van. I wished I could travel through time, so I could go and greet Bella, pulling her away from her truck.

I wished for the will to run at her, and that's what I got.

I threw my whole body at her, knocking her to the ground. I heard the audible _Crack_ of her head against the concrete, and prayed that I hadn't hurt her.

I held her as close to me as I dared, as the van collided with her truck. I'd seen the way she looked at it; she was going to be mad as hell if it was damaged.

There was some smoke, but nothing terrible. I continued to hold her flush against me, and I tucked my head into her hair, breathing her in to keep calm.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Are they okay?!"

"Who was that?"

"Edward?! Edward, are you okay?!" I picked out Alice's bell-like voice from the crowd, and then I heard Rosalie's, "Bella?! Bellllla?!"

The beautiful girl beneath me didn't stir at mention of her name, and I was immediately frightened she'd been knocked out.

"Bella?! Bella, can you hear me?!" I whispered into her ear. She didn't respond, and I went into Freak Out Mode. I heard the sirens coming this way, but it was like they couldn't get here fast enough.

_My Bella could be hurt. _Wait. MY Bella?! _Yes. My Bella._

There were people pushing the van away from the truck, so the EMTs could reach us, but I don't know who, because I was staring at Bella's closed eyelids. I could hear them yelling things at me, but I couldn't think of anything at the moment. Someone lifted me off of Bella and I couldn't escape the whimper that left my throat as the frigid air cooled the parts of my body that had just been sharing her body heat.

"Son, what happened? Are you alright?" One of the EMTs asked.

"I'm fine. I'm..." I choked back a sob, "It's Bella that I think is hurt. I pushed her down and I heard her head hit the ground and.." My vision was being blurred by tears, and I heard the guy telling someone else something about hysterics.

I watched as they wheeled her in, and begged to be let on the ambulance with her. Apparently, the begging was unnecessary, as they ordered me on anyway Apparently someone had been talking to Carlisle.

I watched Bella's motionless form, and cried like I never had before.

"All my fault," I whispered as they worked on her, now in an emergency room. They were poking at her head, and there were wires attached to her, and I didn't want to watch but I had to.

Carlisle was suddenly behind me, with his hand on my shoulder. "No, Edward. If you hadn't have pushed her, she surely would've died."

"But I hurt her," I groaned.

"You saved her. Now, go to the waiting room, I don't want you seeing her like this if it's going to affect you. Who is she to you, Edward?" he asked.

"She's my everything," I stated with conviction.

"You met her yesterday?"

"Yes. She's everything to me already."

"Pray, Edward. God won't let her die."

"God won't listen to someone like me," I snapped. "Whether or not he exists."

Carlisle shook his head at me, and went to help another doctor with Bella. I stared at her, and felt bad for the way I had been thinking about her last night.

How could I live with myself, imagining this fragile, innocent creature, like that? It was degrading her. She would probably be disgusted if she knew. I couldn't bear to look anymore. I tore my gaze away from my whole world, and stepped out into the hallway, toward the waiting room.

Carlisle was right, and this wouldn't be the first time that happened.

**A/N: Sorry that it's significantly shorter than the others, but unless I jumped to some random point of view, this chapter had to end where it is. Anyways! Reviews lead to the good stuff. ;)**


End file.
